Take This Curse
by YaoiCrackHead123
Summary: Challenge from HikariAi! THIS DOES CONTAIN YAOI! Full Summary and info inside!    David x Sam, Dwayne x Micheal, Paul x Marko, and possibly other pairings.
1. Rules, Summary, etc

Category: Lost Boys

Summary: Sam and his Family moves to Santa Carla to start a new life. Sam's brother and mother are normal people, but Sam is a Seer who can't distinguish between present and future without his soul-mate and people thinks he is crazy. They meet David and his boys, and the Frogs brothers, and all Hell breaks loose.

Pairings: DavidxSam, DwaynexMichael, MarkoxPaul

Themes'/warnings: Slash, Action, Romance, Violence, Horror, Lemons, Star Bashing, Frogs' Bashings, Max as he always is, Seer Sam (like Luna/Alice (twillight) compined, just a bit more crazy), Submissive Sam, Dominant David, VERY Protective Michael (towards Sam), Very protective David and Possessive David (towards Sam), Gentle David (only towards Sam, other way he is just like he always is), Protective vampire gang (towards Sam, he is special, and Michael, but not right away), Protective Lucy (towards both her sons, a bit more towards Sam), Understanding Lucy (Toward the way the pairings will be), MPreg (maybe, you choose), etc.

Ratings: M

Time-line: Begins at the very beginning of the movie or a bit past that, depends on how you want to make it.

Other things: Star is changed like in the Movie, but neither David and his gang or Michael are interested in her, She is more of an mistake from Davids part, with him "turning" her partly. Max will still be after Lucy (Sam and Micaels mother), for those who don't like Slash can make Sam and Michael females.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally put up the first chapter, nothing much has happened, but I felt the need to put it up soon and that felt a good enough place to end as any :) So Review and fave and whatever (though not much to review on here yet lol).**

**I apoligize for any bad grammar, I'm not the best. (I've also been told I'm not good at keeping track of my past, present, and future tences but... whatever I'll learn eventually) so just enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE ORIGINAL PLOT, OR ANYTHING ELSE! SO NO SUING :DDD Everyones happy when no one gets sued!**

**Contains Yaoi (not yet lol)**

* * *

><p>Tree, tree, More trees, bird, leaf... why was this trip turning out to be so very boring?<p>

Sam was normally the lively one, the one who changed the mood, but Michael was currently asleep against a box and he just couldn't bring himself to ruin it just yet.

Just yet...

Michael had been having trouble sleeping for the past couple of nights as the moving date got closer and closer, Sam knew this because he had slept on a blow up mattress with his elder brother for the past few nights.

But Michael wasn't the only one... Sam had been having this recurring dream, no matter how he tried it just wouldn't stop...

It would start with him riding a roller coaster, which was odd because Sam had never been one for 'fear for thrills', and even though it was just a dream he had the sensation of falling at every drop.

He would get a good view of what appeared to be a board walk, though the drop came quickly, it was almost as if time slowed down at the very tip to allow himself a perfect view of the what appeared to be a amusement park on a boardwalk.

Each time he'd have the dream, it would become clearer and clearer, but there was one thing that never seemed to clear up no matter how hard he tried to concentrate.

When he reached the tip he would see everything but there was only one thing he ever truely concentrated on.

4 men perched on what appeared to be motorcycles, no matter how hard he tried to look at the faces of the men or at the very least the hair he just couldn't, all he could see was the eyes of the man in the center.

Eyes that flashed between a mystifying bluish green to a terrifying yellow with a red ring around the bright irises.

Sam never truly understood if it was the man or the sudden drop that ripped the scream right out of his throat but he'd always wake up that way; sweating, pale and shaking.

Michael would then hold Sam in his arms to sooth him to sleep and no matter how much Michael worried for his brother's dreams and well being, he'd never ask... and for some reason Sam was always grateful for that.

Sam looked at his mother who seemed to be just as bored as himself, he smirked and poked his mother gently on the shoulder and pointed at Michael then at the radio with a wink.

The youngest brother held in his snickers, he turned on the radio and with luck the radio was at a low volume.

He gripped the knob attached to the radio and without warning turned the volume up, blaring a rock and roll song as loud as possible.

"AH!" Michael cried out in shock at the loud music, Sam laughed out loud along with his mother "well I guess I'm up then..." Michael grumbled, Lucy laughed along with her son but tried to cover her mouth trying not to seem mean to her oldest son.

"oh come on Michael! We're bored!" Sam said grinning brightly "lets see whats on" he laughed flipping through the channels.

For half an hour, the family sang (badly) along with the radio, going through songs from back in the day and the 'top hits of today'.

The sign "Welcome to Santa Carla" finally came into view, the mother who was so keen to her son's emotions noticed the nervous expressions that only someone close to them would've noticed "don't worry, a change of scenery will be good for us" Lucy said smiling gently, giving her sons slight comfort.

The Emerson brothers both peeked through the back windshield and felt a shared shiver slide down their spines when they read the words 'Murder Capital Of The World' spray painted on the back of the colorful welcome sign.

They made eye contact and had twin expressions of uncertainty.

There was more to Sam's uncertainty and nerves then just that sign or the new environment or even the odd people around him (in fact that part made him feel strangely calm), it was this feeling he had deep in his stomach and a slight headache didn't help much either.

Something... odd was going to happen, wether it was good or bad, Sam didn't know.

The car was parked in front of one of the most run down looking houses he'd ever seen, Michael and Sam looked at the outward view of the house unsure of wether they should approach the house or not, they seem to physically relax when they watched their mother charge the house and walk in as if it were nothing.

The two walked in and looked around curiously, surprisingly enough it wasn't as dirty as they'd expect, in fact it was pretty clean, there were a few place that needed a good dusting but that wouldn't take too much energy.

Sam smirked mischievously, he bolted up the stairs "I CALL THIS ROOM!" he yelled before even seeing any of the room choises.

"HEY!" Michael called running up the stairs behind his brother, taking 2 steps at a time, Sam ran into the first room that he spotted.

He lucked out, it was a pretty spacious room, it had a bed that faced a 2 door sliding closet, along with a side table, and a lamp set on said table.

"AH!" Sam cried out when he was tackled to the bed, he grabbed the near by pillow and smacked Michael with it before running off when he'd escaped his older brother's clutches.

Michael ran after his younger brother, down the stairs he ran.

Sam threw open a door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a room full of dead animals, most of which were stuffed.

The older Emerson brother spotted Sam and walked up behind him, he blinked in surprise at the sight, he chuckled lightly "Texas Chainsaw Massacre..." he said causing Sam to laugh and lean his forhead against the spot behind Mike's ear affectionately.

"Hey" a calm but firm voice said from behind the two, causing them to jump in surprise "you can go anywhere in this house... except for this room" the old man, whom the two recognized from pictures as their grandfather, explained.

"uh... sorry" Michael said stepping away from the room "um, I'm gonna go get Nanook some food" the older teen said before scurrying off, Sam stood awkwardly.

He opened his mouth to speak "Want me to make you a few?", the question hadn't come from Sam's mouth, though his mouth was still open in the process of telling his grandfather an excuse to leave but nothing had come out "you mean... like one of those?" Sam finally got words to come from his mouth as he pointed towards one of the many dead, stuffed animals on the walls.

The old man grinned brightly, taking that as a 'yes' even though Sam would've immediately declined... if he'd just thought of a good excuse for the old man to not do so in time, but before anything could even form in his head the old man went up to the flimsy doors that still hung open to reveal his bloodied work space "I'll start some for ye' right now!" the old man called excitedly over his shoulder before closing the doors to get to work.

Sam's mouth still hung open, he opened and closed it, looking very similar to a fish as he tried to completely comprehend what he'd just 'agreed' to.

He finally got the full impact of what had just happened when he heard a snicker a few feet away, he looked up and spotted his brother; arms crossed over a broad, muscled chest that stretched a tight black shirt.

When Sam was younger, around 6 or 7, the young Emerson had actually had a little crush on his brother, now that he was older he obviously knew that such a relationship was unacceptable in society and even so he now only saw his elder brother as only a brother and sometimes a role model, even if he never admitted that little tidbit.

The eccentrically dressed male sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, he walked towards his still snickering brother and noticed he'd changed clothes into something more 'presentable' to wear out, the smaller male looked up at his brother curiously "where are you going?" he asked.

"Mom told me there was a boardwalk within walking distance, it even has this huge amusement park and shops" he explained "wanna come?" he added when he saw the excitement in his younger brother's eyes.

"yeah! let me just go change" he said grinning, he ran up the stairs to his room where luggage already sat waiting for him, he assumed Michael or his mother must've put it in there.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out about half of its contents before looking through the array of colorful clothes, it took him nearly half an hour to put together an outfit, the outfit was far more eccentric then the one he wore previously which had consisted of faded jeans and a button up bright blue, long sleeved shirt that held quite a few colorful patches.

The young teen now wore a light yellow long sleeved button up that was covered in splashes of random color and a pair of dark jeans which he'd purposely inflicted holes into.

Some viewed him as weird for doing things like wearing colorful shirts and punching holes in his pants (Author's note: now you know where that came from :D lol) but he viewed himself as an 'revolutionary' or an 'innovator'.

He looked at his hair in the mirror to make sure it was fluffed properly or at the very least that there were no hairs that went into a weird angle.

With all the time he spent picking out his clothes, it would be thought that'd he'd spend equal amount of time on his hair, but in fact when he rolled out of bed it just seemed to be just the way he liked it.

"SAM!" the older Emerson yelled from down the stairs, for the past half an hour Michael had been screaming for his brother, Sam jumped out of his skin at the loudness of that particular call, he quickly scurried out with a jacket that he wore often even though it matched close to nothing in his closet.

The jacket just seemed to be too long for him and had light gray stripes beside almost unnoticably light yellow stripes, it was so dull in color in contrast to the shirt he wore that it made him seem less noticeable but at the same time more noticeable.

The young Emerson took the stairs, 2 steps at a time before finally reaching his miffed brother, the black haired male looked over his brother's outfit but instead of making a face like many others the younger teen had encountered before, the older brother simply sighed in relief "finally" he grumbled.

Michael smiled now "its almost dark so we should get moving" he said nudging his brother towards the front door "Mom we're going!" he yelled out behind his shoulder.

Lucy poked her head out from the kitchen "okay Honey, be careful you two!" she called out after her sons and smiled softly at their backs "I love you!" she added.

"Love you too!" the two sons said in unison.

The boys felt similar relief to finally be outside to stretch their legs after such a long car ride, though the California air felt 10 times cooler then the Arizona air back home, California wasn't cold but it was certainly far more frigid than Arizona.

Michael glanced over at his brother and grinned, he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder comfortably, leaning his weight on the male.

Sam just laughed and wrapped his arm around the larger man's waist, leaning into the other as well, causing the two to walk awkwardly, nearly tripping over each other.

They laughed and talked about their time so far at their new home.

When the flashing lights of amusement park rides and that alike came into view, the two siblings finally separated, Sam looked to the right of where they were walking from and gasped.

The setting sun that was now disappearing behind the horizon seemed just so beautiful...

It would be amazing to live this close to the beach and near such an extravagant amusement park, when he heard 'amusement park' he had thought along the lines of cheap little rides but the rides he saw were huge and seemed to be set up for year round.

But what made him stop and stare was the center piece of the rides, the huge roller coaster.

It seemed so familiar yet also so new, but that didn't mean it was the one from his dreams... He hadn't gotten a good look of the coaster anyways so it was impossible... it was just a dream, nothing more...

A dream that had filled him with terror night after night but... oh who cared! He was there to have fun!

Sam hadn't realized that he had stopped, face blank, and had just stared at the coaster, Michael had apparently been waving his hand in front of his brother's face as a joke at first but was now staring at his brother with pure concern.

The smaller Emerson smiled at his brother, noting the concern "don't get your panties in a twist! I was just taking in the sights" he said grinning at his older brother before stepping forward.

Michael glared at his brother but at the same time became physically more relaxed and less concerned, Sam grinned and ran forward ahead of his brother.

"HEY!" Michael cried chasing after his younger brother.

Little did they know, something... strange would be occurring that night.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE D8<strong>

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

Next Chapter :D Hope you like it~!

DISCLAIMER: LOST BOYS BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTED CREATORS, NOT ME!

* * *

><p>Sam grinned when his panting brother finally caught up, he grinned brightly and watched the taller man bend over, gripping his knees in an effort to catch his breathe.<p>

"you need to get some more exercise you old fart" the younger Emerson said grinning, though of course that wasn't the cause for one brother being out of breathe and not the other.

Sam's smaller stature had given him the ability to slip through the crowd while Michael tried to just run through the crowd with much difficulty.

"S...screw you" the male panted out before standing up straight once more looking at his brother annoyedly "come on, people are gathering over there and I wanna see whats going on" he explained with his usual grin.

Michael followed Sam's gaze to the crowd that was building at a near by stage.

"okay but we have to eat afterwards. I'm starved and I have a bad feeling gramps is gonna be cooking tonight..." the older Emerson explained with an uneasy grimace, he had never eaten the old man's food but it was hard not to be a bit prejudice considering the old man's hobby and the lack of food in the house.

Sam nodded in agreement.

The different aromas of food, most of which was fried, was beginning to really get to his stomach, causing it to churn and growl angrily at it's owner.

Michael grabbed the fabric of Sam's faded jacket to make sure he didn't lose the other as he tugged the younger male along, walking ahead of him towards the crowded area.

Apparently almost every night a new band or a repeated band would come on stage towards the end of the night.

The two Emerson brothers stared at the singing teen currently occupying the stage, it wasn't the best but it wasn't bad either.

Michael being the slightly more 'reserved' one did nothing but sway slightly to the music when it peeked his interest while the much more spontaneous male headbanged lightly to the music or jumped along with the crowd.

It was going pretty well until Michael had spotted something... or someone.

Sam looked over confusedly at his older brother who had begun to move through the crowd to follow whom ever had caught his attention.

"MIKE!" Sam cried over the crowd, trying to get the attention of his seemingly hypnotized brother.

He tried to push through the crowd of people but was pushed back, the two Emerson brothers had been at the back of the crowd, so when he was pushed he ended up flat on his ass.

He groaned and rubbed his lower back in pain, he noticed a shadow that loomed over him, causing a strange shiver to slide down his spine.

Sam wasn't sure why but he just knew deep down inside that whoever was behind him wasn't Michael... He tilted his head back and was met by two huge hazel almost innocent eyes.

"Hi! You know you probably shouldn't wear such flashy colors around here" the baby faced male explained with a smile, offering a hand to the teen.

"Your one to talk" Sam replied slightly defensively but took the offered hand none the less.

...It felt so cold.

The stranger laughed, the curled hair in front bounced lightly while the long straightened hair in the back laid still.

"I guess I can't argue with that" the man laughed looking down at his own black leather jacket which was decked out in patches with skulls, different patterns, random colors, and 1 patch in particular that stuck out, it was one of a blond woman in a bikini.

The jacket was so colorful and covered that it was hard to tell if it was even a leather jacket or not but Sam, being the 'fashion wiz' that he was, could see the black slightly reflective fabric peeking underneath the many colors.

Marko grinned brightly "so what were you in such a rush to do?" the slightly taller blond asked curiously.

Sam's eyes widened as if he just suddenly realized that he even had a brother "Michael!" he exclaimed and smacked his forehead with frustration "I completely forgot! I need to go look for him!" he said.

He looked up at the blond who was still grinning like a goofball but now with a quirked eyebrow as if to show his mild interest.

"is that him over there?" the blond asked pointing past the crowd to a shop which appeared to be deserted with the exception of one male, Michael, whom seemed to be looking around looking confusedly.

The young male turned to look at where the stranger had pointed, his face split into an expression of relief "hey, than-" Sam's gratitude was cut short when he realized that the young man that had been behind him was gone as if he were never there.

He stared at the spot confusedly, man that guy must be really fast...

Sam jogged over to the curly haired male and gave Michael a look of slight annoyance "where were you?" Michael asked irritably before Sam could voice his own grievances.

"Your the one who just walked off without a word!" Sam growled flailing his arms to emphasize his anger "And when I tried to follow you, I got knocked on my ass!" he grumbled.

Michael seemed slightly confused, the male looked down at his feet... He'd caught the sight of beautiful smoldering brown eyes and watched as shoulder length wavy hair whipped around gracefully and finally Michael just couldn't take the leather clad back that retreated and so he followed.

He hadn't had a single thought other then 'I need to follow...' and he did.

Michael frowned apologetically at his brother "I'm sorry... You're right... I don't know what came over me..." he said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder in a gesture to show his apologies "come on... lets go get some nice greasy food".

Sam took a deep breathe and smiled, he felt a bit better after the apology "okay, I'm starved" he said grinning.

In the midst of his food filled thoughts, it never crossed his mind to tell his brother about the baby faced teen he'd met a little while earlier.

They sat at an unoccupied table with the food they'd gathered, the youngest teen balanced a burger with fries and a diet coke in his hands while his older brother had a similar display only with a regular coke and a hot dog instead, the Emerson brothers sat down across from each other to dig into their meal.

The two boys ate in silence, both in their own little worlds, one thought of a leather jacket... perhaps he would get a job for a little while..., while the other wondered about the strange boy.

Sam had actually found him quite... attractive to say the least, he had a cute face and good style to boot which was a big plus, cute smile too...

You'd think Sam would've been found out as being gay easily considering his thing for fashion and even the posters he had of sexy male actors who were up and coming had hung on the walls of his previous bedroom.

But he'd never once been made fun for being queer or anything, in fact he had been pretty popular at his old school.

He was the class clown, everyone knew him, he was a trend setter even, but though he had been so popular in the sense that everyone knew him and even respected him... he didn't have any real friends.

Sam didn't even eat lunch with anyone at his old school, no one called him, he'd just sit in his room and read his comics by himself.

He knew it was sad to think... but he wondered if one of the reasons his father and mother divorced was because the man had thought his son was odd, anti-social, and most of all queer.

Sam sighed and continued eating, before he knew it he'd finished his food.

Michael stood and stretched slightly "Wait for me here, I'm going to the bathroom" he said to his brother before walking to the nearest bathroom.

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, sipping his soda, his ears caught the sound of motors to his left, he stood and walked over to the bars that separated the boardwalk and the beach.

He saw the backs of motorcycles speeding away "wow..." the teen whispered in amazement at the cool looking gang, though he could only see their retreating lights.

Sam felt a sort of presence coming towards him, his head whipped around and without warning he was face to face with a man.

It was a handsome blond man too... the abruptness of the encounter caused his heart to jump into his throat "what the?" Sam mumbled confusedly.

The man's beautiful face scrunched only lightly in a sort of concern and maybe even... nervousness? Though the expression was mild, Sam could almost sense how deeply this man felt about whatever he was thinking.

"Sam..." the man's voice seemed to echo in his head, it was smooth and almost velvety even when filled with uncertainty.

The teen's eyes widened "how do you know my name?" Sam asked, fear lacing his voice "who are you?"

The blond didn't seem to hear him or ignored his questions, there was something else that filled him with cold fear, the man was nearly completely transparent, similar to a ghost.

But it just wasn't the same, he'd encountered a ghost but... it just wasn't the same.

This encounter didn't make the hairs stand up on the back of his neck or feel the electricity in the air, his heart was quickening, yes, but not in the same way or for the same reason.

What the hell was this?

"I love you... I'm sorry" the transparent male whispered gently, an expression of pain crossing the handsome man's face, before disappearing as if nothing had been there to begin with.

Sam could hear his own breathing coming out shallowly, he fell to his knees from shock, he just didn't know what to think.

Maybe it was just some kind of ghost, maybe a hallucination... what else could it be?

He looked around and saw that no one seemed to notice what had just occurred.

Sam took in slow even breathes trying to calm himself down, it seemed to work, he looked up and noticed his older brother step out of the bathroom and looked around confusedly.

Sam quickly pulled himself up on shaky legs so that his brother wouldn't notice that Sam was acting weird.

He leaned against the rail and pretended to be watching the dark ocean, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his brother, who looked miffed and was inches from his face.

Well didn't this seem familiar.

"I told you to wait for me" the oldest Emerson growled "I thought you ran off or someone kidnapped you or something!" the male ranted.

Sam just listened.

"We're going home before I lose you again!" Michael said glaring as if it were a punishment for 'running off', even though Sam had only moved about 3 yards away from their original spot.

Sam feigned an expression of annoyance and even threw in a pout, but in reality he wanted to bolt from the boardwalk as fast as he could go.

Instead he followed closely behind his brother towards their new home, far too slowly for his liking, he knew his brother was annoyed with him but he kept close to his brother's back.

The smaller male nearly bumped him a few times, he just didn't want to be alone... it felt as if at any moment something would jump out at him again.

He had a feeling that his brother was becoming aware of his strange behavior but he just didn't care at that moment.

Within 10 minutes, the two boys were back at home, safe and sound.

Sam walked up to his room quickly before Michael had the chance to ask anything about what had happened, he knew that the older male had been thinking of how to ask and hadn't had the chance to do so when they were alone but now he was scared his brother would finally gain the nerve to ask.

He frowned noticing the open closet and closed it, he turned to his side table and yelped, he quickly covered his mouth to keep from screaming too loudly.

A stuffed beaver stared him in the face, he sighed trying to regain his original heart rate, he walked over to the stuffed animal and quickly stuffed it in his still empty closet "I don't think so buddy, hope you didn't get to comfortable in here" he said to the beaver irritably.

Lucy gently tapped on the door before poking her head in "Sam?" she asked softly "You're back, did you have a good time honey?" she asked with a gentle smile as she sat on Sam's bed.

Sam smiled at his mother "yeah it was really cool, They have a Ferris wheel and everything, I think you'd like it" he said grinning like his regular goofy self.

Lucy grinned excitedly "well then its a date" she said giggling before standing once more "now, its time for your bath" she said walking out the door.

He hoped his mom liked the boardwalk.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy! Not much has happened, I'm trying to go into this slowly, hopefully you'll like it more when it becomes more interesting! REVIEW!<p>

UPDATE: Tell me if you like center or left side alignment! Also if you have any questions just ask, I'll answer depending on wether its a spoiler ;) lol


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: LOST BOYS BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTED CREATORS, NOT ME!

NEXT CHAPTER :D

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since Sam had been to the boardwalk.<p>

He never had a real reason not to go though, it might've just been an unconscious fear that whatever had happened before would happen again.

For the past 3 days Sam had done nothing but eat, sit and read comic books, take a bath, throw grandpa's newest 'present' into the closet, and go to sleep.

Though this was similar to Sam's old schedule, it still worried his mother that he was going to become unsociable like he once was.

Lucy finally convinced Sam to come with her to the boardwalk to help her find a job in one of the near by shops.

He finally gave in, he had been so bored... he couldn't even hang out with Michael because he'd apparently gotten a job for a trash collector.

His older brother had told him it would only be for a short amount of time "once he had enough money" he'd said, enough money for what though?

Sam sighed staring out the window as his mother drove the short way to the boardwalk, it seemed so different during the day.

The normally depressing dark beach was now filled with life while the normally overly populated amusement park was lifeless, apparently it didn't even open until around 4PM.

Sam walked with his mother to find a 'help wanted' sign, as they walked he noticed the place where he'd seen the mysterious entity, without thinking he had stopped to just stare as if he expected for the handsome man to appear out of thin air once more.

He didn't.

Sam's mother stopped walking when she noticed her son whom had been staring at what she assumed was the beach "honey you can go to the beach if you'd like while I look around a little bit, I'll come get you if I find anything" she said smiling encouragingly for her son to go socialize.

The young Emerson nodded but was hesitant, he didn't want to be alone in case that 'thing' happened again, at least if he was with someone they could prove if he was imagining it or not.

He watched his mother walk away before walking down the 4 blue wooden steps that led down to the beach, it looked like a regular old beach.

Women on their stomachs in little bikinis, children with floaties in the water and on the beach making sand castles, fat men laying on their back while their bellies turn red.

Nothing special.

Sam walked to the edge of the water, he didn't take much notice to the water licking at his shoes.

He began walking down the beach, just thinking; thinking about Santa Carla, about his brother, about his mother, about the weird things his grandfather made him, the strange innocent looking blond he'd met, and finally the strange handsome blond who'd appeared to him.

That had been the first time anyone who wasn't a relative had told him that they loved him... he had been hoping that experience would've been more heart fluttering and stomach flipping but it was more like stomach dropping to his ass and heart shooting up into his throat.

The teen looked up confusedly when he finally seemed to realize he heard no voices, he didn't even hear any seagulls, he'd walked so far that the beach was void of all life.

The only notable thing he saw was a mound of rocks in the distance, it had to have been about a hundred or more yards away.

As he drew closer, he spotted a small opening... a cave maybe?

The cave was still a good ways away before he heard something... "HELP!"

It was girl's voice, a little girl's voice, crying out for help.

Sam looked around rapidly and spotted the girl, she was splashing about in the water "PLEASE! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" She screamed as she splashed about.

Without much thought, Sam ran into the water, his shoes immediately filled with water when he became ankle deep.

Should've taken the shoes off, but it was too late for that now.

As Sam got deeper and deeper he could feel his clothes filling with water and dragging him down, he ignored it all the same.

All he could hear was the little girl's cries, he swam closer and closer, hope filling him when he spotted the pale girl.

She had curled brown hair and she didn't appear to be wearing normal bathing suit... it looked like the kind someone would wear in victorian times but the male didn't care.

He reached for the girl's hand, instead of his hand clasping tightly around the small fingers, his hand flew right through the hand as if it were nothing more than mist.

Sam gasped in horror seeing the transparency of the girl, he backed off abit and realized while she screamed, she wasn't even looking at him as if he weren't there.

"No!" Sam cried out when he saw her begin to sink beneath the surface, her cries became mere gurgled bubbles that rose to the surface before disappearing.

The teen gasped, he took in a deep breathe before bursting through the surface of the water, head fully submerged, his eyes burned as the salty water hit his corneas.

He knew his eyes would bug him later and be blood shot but he didn't care, the biggest problem was... the girl was gone.

Sam knew for a fact there was no way she could've sunk that fast... she just disappeared as if she hadn't been there.

Sam pulled his head out and looked around as if looking for a sign of the girl but nothing...

Was she even really there?

Why was this happening?

...Was he going crazy?

She seemed so real, so solid until he'd actually tried to touch her.

Sam dragged himself back to shore, he panted heavily as he crawled onto the beach in exhaustion.

His arm and leg muscles burned with the effort it had taken to swim with the water filled clothes and shoes, which had added dead weight.

He just flopped down onto his back, panting heavily and just staring up at the sky trying to figure out was happening to him.

But for some reason he just couldn't concentrate on it, he just didn't want to think anymore...

After a few minutes he finally pulled himself to his feet and walked back down the beach, as he approached a more populated area he could feel the eyes boring into him.

The main population was adults and kids so most of the adults were staring at him with suspicious eyes, probably assuming he was some punk who did something stupid.

But it wasn't something stupid!

Well it wasn't stupid but... it was worse then stupid, it was insane.

As he walked up the wooden blue stairs from whence he came, he wondered how he would explain to his mother why he was all wet.

Oh you know, jumped in the ocean to save a girl who wasn't even there and nearly drowned, you know the usual.

God this sucked... he was gonna have to throw out these shoes now too...

He finally spotted his mother talking to a man who was slightly taller then her, he spotted them through the large glass window of a store that said 'Max Videos' on the sign above.

Sam groaned, this would be awkward.

He stepped up to the door and pushed it open, causing the bell to ring, announcing his entrance.

The teen didn't step inside, not wanting to make the store's floor wet aswell, so he just stood in the entrance way, holding the door open.

He heard a small gasp and watched as his mother walked over to him "honey are you alright? Why are you all wet?" she shot out questions left and right trying to find out if her son was damaged in anyway.

And he was, only emotionally and possibly mentally... but she didn't need to know that.

"Mom I'm fine... er... I was just walking along the beach and some kids were running and accidentally pushed me is all" he explained giving a small smile to reassure her.

Smooth Emerson, very quick.

His mother seemed to relax when she began to believe the lie "well... anyway, this is Jeremy, he watches the store during the day" she explained "He says theres an opening and to come back later tonight to meet the owner, Max" she said unable to mask the slight excitement in her voice.

"Aw thats great mom!" her son said smiling back at her, excited for his mother, he wished he could hug her.

Sam sneezed loudly into his arm "I'm very sorry but I think we ought to be getting home" Lucy said looking worriedly at Sam "Take a nice bath and I'll make you some soup" she said smiling at him in a motherly way.

The teen blushed shyly at the childish way his mother was treating him in front of someone else, but he couldn't argue, that sounded really nice right now.

"well come on honey" she said taking the wet and now wrinkly hand, leading the teen to the car.

Sam hesitated not wanting to get sand all over the seat "its fine dear we'll clean it later" she said with another one of her motherly smiles.

He nodded softly before sliding in the car.

He felt so tired... after the walking, swimming, and emotional distress he was just exhausted.

Sam lulled in and out of consiousness during the drive but because of the short length of the ride he was unable to truly fall asleep.

He slipped out of the car and took a quick bath, dried himself, and pulled on some pjs, the warm water had felt amazing on his cold skin.

The teen slipped under the covers of his bed, not even bothering to get rid of the newest edition to the 'dead animal club' in his closet.

The young Emerson curled up comfortably, happy to be in his soft bed.

You'd think that it would be difficult to fall asleep after what had happened that day, watching a little girl sink into the waves right before his eyes, but he was just too tired to think.

Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

In what felt like seconds, Sam groaned and stirred, feeling a hand on his shoulder, shaking him "Sam..." the voice whispered "wake up Sam" the voice said a bit louder.

"Mike...?" the teen groaned looking over at his brother with confused eyes "how long have I been sleeping?" he asked dizzily.

"Yeah its me, you've been asleep for a good 5 hours" the larger teen answered with worry evident in his voice, running his fingers through the light brown hair, Sam smiled softly at the gesture, flattening his hair down abit.

"You okay?" Michael added the question that had been on his mind since he'd found out what had happened.

"I'm okay..."

He wasn't.

"Why?" he asked curiously, Michael smiled sheepishly "Well I didn't just come here to see how you are... I also came here to ask you to come to the board walk to help me pick out a leather jacket" he explained reaching into his tight jeans and revealing a wad of cash.

"whoa! So thats why you've been working that stupid garbage job" Sam said, now obviously more awake.

"Yep, so will you go?" he asked "I could really use your 'fashion' skills" the older Emerson said smirking, Sam laughed softly.

He tilted his head down in thought, he couldn't let what ever was happening control his life, "Yeah I'll go" he said nonchalantly but he was shaking in his boots, metaphorically of course.

Pretend its not happening and you didn't see anything had happened and you'll be okay.

The first step.

Denial.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO PUT UP ^^;<p> 


	5. NOT A CHAPTER updated!

Okay I'm just making this to explain whats been happening! NOT A **CHAPTER! **You can skip this if you want, I'll probably delete this after a while. For the past 2 days I've been doing nothing but helping my sister move into her new place and painting the old place and her new place (where I've been staying) Had no internet so i couldn't update. PLUS my computer decided to be an asshole and break down... luckily I had put what I had put most of what I'd already done on and I just added the ending a few minutes ago to the most recent chapter so yeahhhh been crazy. No I haven't written the next chapter up ^^;

YOU CAN DISREGAURD THIS IF ITS BORING!

UPDATE! I LACK THE USE OF MY RIGHT HAND BECAUSE OF AN IV SO I DON'T THINK THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP FOR ABIT! SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY PLEASE KEEP READING!

DOUBLE UPDAATES! SURGERY TOWMORROW!


End file.
